The Chronicals of IceClan: Broken Promises
by ZilverWolfie
Summary: The third book n my fanfiction series


The Chronicles of IceClan

The Beginning

Book III: Broken Promises

By: E. S. Northrup

IceClan

Leader: 

**Moonstar**- Black she-cat with white patches (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Deputy:

**Splitfang**- Dark brown tom with a front fang split in two (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Medicine Cat:

**Briarberry**- Orange and white she-cat with brown markings on her head and a black tail (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Apprentice, Frostpaw **

Warriors:

(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Silverheart**- all silvery-gray she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, and a large, jagged scar running down her entire side (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

**Sunclaw**- light gold she-cat with darker gold stripes (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Apprentice, Spotpaw**

**Polarpelt**- pure white tom (Formerly of WindClan)

**Apprentice, Silentpaw**

**Sparrowtalon**- small light brown tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Clovertail**- ginger she-cat (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Farstripe**- bluish she-cat with gray stripes (Formerly of Wind-Clan)

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Eagletalon**- white, black, and gray tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Apprentice, Darkpaw **

**Embertail**- black tom with orange streaks (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Frostfeather**- white she-cat (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Fiercefang**- tabby tom (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Bigtail**- large gray tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Duskfur**- pitch black tom (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Apprentices:

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Spotpaw**- dark and light brown she-cat with a single white paw (Formerly of WindClan)

**Snowpaw**- tabby she-cat with white paws (Formerly of WindClan)

**Flowerpaw-** black and orange tabby she-cat (Formerly of Shadow-Clan)

**Darkpaw-** black she-cat with a white crescent on her head (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Frostpaw-** grey she-cat with dark ear tips and amber eyes; blind (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Shadowpaw- **black tabby tom (ex-kittypet)

**Silentpaw- **grey tabby tom (ex-loner)

Queens:

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Patchtail**- multi-colored she-cat (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Foxfur**- Black ears, eyes, and paws, orange with white belly, half tail, and muzzle; she-cat (Formerly of ShadowClan)

Elders:

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Whiskerfur**- golden tom (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Prologue

"Things will not go well if he leaves." Two cats in StarClan were alone, discussing what had happened.

"All that I want to know," a young black tom said, "is how this happened in the first place. I know my sister, and she is not one to get captured by twolegs."

"You must remember, Nightfang," the second cat, a multi-colored she-cat, replied, "What she was doing."

"I know, Brairberry, it's just that I can't believe that she sacrificed herself for you." Catching the dangerous glint in the medicine cat's eyes, he quickly continued. "I mean, I know that you're important to the Clan, but without warriors, there would be no Clan."

"I suppose your right, Nightfang, but without medicine cats, there would be no warriors. What would happen if greencough suddenly struck, and no cat knew the herb that cured it?" When Nightfang did not answer, Briarberry continued. "See? Just because you've joined StarClan, it doesn't mean you've suddenly become so wise. In my opinion, you shouldn't be in StarClan at all. You had so much more to do in your life…"

"Apparently I didn't," Nightfang's tone turned bitter, "because I'm stuck here aren't I?" His gaze and tone softened as he continued in a whisper, "Then again, I do have my one condolence…" he breathed something so silently then, that Briarberry had to strain her ears to hear him.

"You don't mean that…?"

"Yes, but it will not be for many moons, which is why I'm here now. Don't tell Silverheart, or anyone else."

"That's… just a bit creepy. She is your sister."

"Well, something like this happened last time as well. And there has to be some of the same blood for it to work. Other than that, it is. Promise me that you won't tell anyone…"

"I promise, but just tell me, why?"

"I don't know, not all facts are clear, not even to StarClan. She will be a bit different from me… not like the last time."

"She?" Briarberry was slightly confused.

"Yes, strange isn't it?"

"Very, but I must go."

"Ah yes, Greykit has a bit of a cold, better make sure he doesn't spread it to the rest of the kits…"

Briarberry opened her eyes, and looked around the now familiar cave she called home. Stepping carefully over a still slumbering Frostpaw, she began to pick out the herbs she needed. _All this is very strange, very strange indeed…_

Just before she left, Nightfang's voice whispered in her ear. _Remember, StarClan will tell her when the time is right… Remember…_

Silverheart arched her back in her sleep, and brushed up against something. She didn't jump like she normal would have, for she expected that something to be there for once. She kept her eyes closed, even after she woke up, for a little longer, just wanting that moment of contentment to last forever. After a few more seconds, the something that she had brushed up against moved.

"Good morning," she said to it, breaking the spell of tranquility.

"Morning…" it replied, "already?"

"Yes, Cinderstrike, it is morning. Actually… it's almost sun-high, strange how long one can sleep even if one usually wakes up before dawn. "

"Go on a lot of dawn patrols do you?" he yawned, the sunlight that streamed through the window glinted off his fangs.

"Yes, almost every day in fact. I just like to know what's going on around, in case someone decides to launch an early morning raid."

"I hate getting up early, so I settle for evening patrols, or just guard duty at night, so I have an extra excuse to sleep in."

"What do you think, breakfast first or outside?"

"Not giving up, are you? Outside then, I'm not hungry this morning."

Silverheart nodded, and began her assault on the door. When no answer came within a reasonable amount of time, the silver warrior gave up with a sigh, sheathing her claws with a wince.

"The twolegs must be out, or asleep." Cinderstrike twisted around to wash his back with quick rhythmic strokes. He continued between licks. "They're so weird. I can't even understand what they're yowling at me, or anything they do."

"What do you expect? Twolegs are crazier than moonstruck badgers in mid green-leaf." Silverheart paused from her own wash long enough to answer. "I'll never get this twoleg scent out of my fur!" she stopped and snorted in disgust. "If I had to live as a kittypet forever… I'd go completely insane." _Even more than Moonstar…_ Silverheart repressed a shudder at that thought. _I hope that never happens, and I hope that someday that Briarberry will find a cure._

"Silverheart!" someone's muffled voice called from somewhere. Nearly scrabbling, the silver warrior bounded across the room and onto the windowsill with Cinderstrike hot on her paws.

"Embertail?" both Silverheart and Cinderstrike mewed in surprise at the same time.

"Moonstar has sent me to check that you are still alive. She says she couldn't rest not knowing, and wants to know what you plan on doing. Hey, Cinderstrike, long time no see."

"Tell her that I plan on getting out of here soon, but I don't have a plan yet. And tell her to not send anyone else to come and talk with me, it's too dangerous."

"I'll tell her, but you better hurry up and escape, she's getting a bit…" Embertail paused, as if he could not find the right words. "You get what I mean, right?" Without waiting for answer, the black and orange tom jumped back over the wall, and disappeared.

"That was nice." Silverheart was surprised to find Cinderstrike sitting with his back towards her half way across the room. "Moonstar sent someone for you, but Firestar never sent anyone for me. He used to care about his warriors; I wonder what's been happening that has made him forget about me?" Cinderstrike's tone grew softer and softer until the end in which it came out as only a small wail.

Silverheart padded up to sit in front of him, brushing his fur with hers as she passed. "I'm sure that there is a good reason why Firestar hasn't sent anyone to come find you. Maybe he thinks you died, or he doesn't want to risk any more of his cats here."

Cinderstrike sighed before he replied. "I guess your right…" he started to say something else when the door opened, and the twoleg yowled something. It placed some things in the food bowl and quickly closed the door as Silverheart reached it.

"Fox-dung," she spat.

"Are you going to eat something today?" Cinderstrike asked, calm again after his moment.

"No, I'll starve before I eat that kittypet food again." Silverheart snapped. His expression did no good to ease her temper. She stored off to the top of the tree thing, glaring at a point on the opposite wall. All day she stayed up there, though her anger had subsided long ago. Letting out a long and gusty sigh, she jumped down and sat next to Cinderstrike. "Sorry I snapped at you earlier…"

"Its fine, I understand that you don't want to break the warrior code, but if we stay here much longer you're going to have to eat something." Silverheart finished what he was going to say in her mind. _And this is all we get._

"I know, but I don't plan to stay that long." She forestalled further questions with those of her own, and eventually she saw that Cinderstrike had forgotten entirely.

The next morning, Silverheart could sense there was something different. "Cinderstrike, wake up." She poked the tom with her paw.

"What?" he mumbled, still half in his dreams.

"The door is open. Let's go!" She waited while he stretched, then led the way. She noticed little about what was inside the twoleg nest, as her gaze never left the exit, which was ever so slightly ajar. "Help me with this, this looks heavy."

"Wait, we can go through that window instead." Cinderstrike pointed with his tail.

"Well… yeah… if you want to do it the easy way…" Silverheart jumped up to window, and wiggled out the gap.

Once they were both outside the nest, she found her jagged rock again, and started to run the box against it.

"Almost done…" she said, "there!" The box fell off with a resounding metallic screech. Silverheart laid her ears flat in an attempt to drown it out, but it continued to pound into her skull regardless. "Hurry," she hissed to Cinderstrike, "over the wall!" When he didn't answer, Silverheart ran towards him and gave him a hard shove. He shook his head, as if coming out from a trance, and followed the silver she-cat over the wall. She could not resist turning and spitting at the twolegs once more. They were just standing in the entrance to their nest, dumb struck.

"Come on." It was Cinderstrike's turn to shove Silverheart; she barley man-aged to keep her balance before she toppled over the wall and onto the ground.

"What was that for?" she asked when they were sprinting for the forest.

"If you had stood there any longer, you'd have gotten captured again."

"No I would not have!"

"Yes, you would have, but whatever, where are we going to go now?"

"I was going to go back to IceClan, I'm needed there."

"Do you have an apprentice or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I used to," Cinderstrike looked away as if embarrassed, "before I was captured that is. I suppose he's gotten a new mentor by now…" the tom's tone turned bitter at that point, and he struck at a loose pebble with his paw. _Why didn't anyone from ThunderClan come and try to find him? Did they really that think he was dead or something? Or maybe Firestar sent him here on purpose… No… Firestar would never have done that… would he? _Silverheart was troubled by these thoughts, and barley noticed when they crossed the border back into her Clan's territory.

"If you want," she broke her silence, "you can come to IceClan with me, I'm Moonstar wouldn't mind."

"No, as much as I'd like to, I can't." genuine sorrow filled his eyes as he said this. "I belong with ThunderClan; even if they don't think I'm worth it."

"At least stay one night then, to rest before your journey."

"It isn't that far you know, but I guess I could stay one night… for the sake of rest."

Silverheart smiled at him, and began to walk a little faster. "Hurry up then, or all the fresh-kill will be gone."

All of the way back to the camp, Silverheart kept up a swift trot, wanting to get back as soon as possible. The sun was just beginning to set as they padded into camp. The silver she-cat looked around for a few moments, taking in the familiar sight that she had thought that, for just a moment back at the two-leg nest, she would never see again.

"I'm back!" she yowled from where she and Cinderstrike stood, "and I brought company!" Moonstar was the first one to reach them, her face lit up in absolute relief and joy.

"Silverheart!" she exclaimed, "When Briarberry told me what had happened, I didn't know what to think. She told me that you didn't want any help, but I wan-ted to send someone for you, just to let you know that we weren't abandoning you."

Before she could say anymore, Briarberry interrupted. "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Cinderstrike, from ThunderClan. He was imprisoned in the twoleg nest with me, and I was wondering if he could stay here tonight before he goes back to ThunderClan in the morning…?"

"Yes, he can stay as long as he wants." Moonstar turned to address the tom, "Welcome to IceClan Cinderstrike, stay as long or as little as you please. While you're here, I can arrange for a nest to be built for you in the warriors' den."

"That won't be necessary, thank you; I'll just share with Silverheart." He lowered his voice so only she could hear him, "If that's ok." She gave him the slightest of nods to show that it was.

"Oh… all right." Silverheart could tell that Moonstar was a bit taken back by this, but she did not mention it. "You must be starving from your ordeal, and lucky for you we have had a good hunting day today." She led the way to the fresh-kill pile, talking all the way. Once there, she looked around at all the faces gathered around, like she had just noticed them. "Don't you all have things to do? Go and do them so our returning warrior can have some breathing space, off with you."

"Thanks Moonstar." Silverheart said when they all had gone, "it was getting a bit crowded for a moment."

"You're welcome. Don't stay up too late!" IceClan's leader called back as she padded back to her den.

"I must go too; Splitfang is still recovering from his paw wound." Briarberry made her excuse, but paused on her way to her den to give Silverheart a strange yet meaningful look before turning away again. Silverheart ignored it, and turned back to the fresh-kill pile and Cinderstrike. He had chosen a squirrel, and was holding it in his mouth,

"It's been so long since I've tasted fresh-kill… Care to share it with me?" he mumbled around it. Silverheart agreed, and they sat down together, their fur brushing slightly. She ate slowly, letting Cinderstrike have most of it, and soon it was naught but bones on the ground. "Is it bedtime now?" he asked, cleaning the last bit of squirrel from his jaws.

"I guess, today was pretty exhausting, and tomorrow you've got to go all the way back to ThunderClan."

"Again, it's not that far… Where are the dens anyways?" Cinderstrike looked around, even though they were right under his nose.

"Can't you see the caves? We didn't build any of our dens like the other Clans; we just used what was already here."

"That's… different, but which one is which?"

"Well, the one way over there," Silverheart pointed to the cave closest to the pool, "is the medicine den, home of Briarberry and Frostpaw. The one next to it is the warriors' den, then its apprentices'. On the next level we have elders', and nursery. On the very top, is Moonstar's den."

"Oh… that makes sense…" Cinderstrike started to walk over to the warriors den as he muttered about how simple the den layout was. Silverheart followed him, shaking her head in silent laughter at the tom.

"Keep quite now," she cautioned him when they had reached the den's en-trance. "Some warriors are really, really cranky if you wake them up…" She led the way into the cave, careful not to tread on any paw or tail that hung over the sides of the various nest scattered about on the floor. "This one is mine." Silver-heart nosed at a pile of bracken and moss that looked like it hadn't been kept up it quite a few days. _They could have at least done something… look at how messy it is... and it stinks… Ah well, too late now._ She waited until Cinderstrike was situated before she joined him. "It's a bit smaller than that thing in the twoleg nest, but it's a lot warmer." She whispered.

"Been so long since I've slept in a proper nest… Good night, Silverheart." Cinderstrike replied.

"Night…" she yawned back, sleep already starting to take over…

"Time to wake up, I have to go." Cinderstrike's soft whisper coaxed Silver-heart out of her sleep.

"Already?" she complained, looking up into his amber eyes with her miss-matched ones.

"Yes, but I'd be honored if you would escort me to the border."

"I'd be happy to." Silverheart bounded out of the nest and cave before Cinderstrike could even blink.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat first?"

"No, I can hunt on the way back. That way I can begin to catch up for not being here." Silverheart said as she passed the fresh-kill pile with nary and glance. She led the tom all the way into the forest before she stopped to let him catch up with her. They did not talk much on the way to the border, instead relishing each other's company while they still could.

"I'd best go on alone from here." Cinderstrike said as he stopped a fox-length from the boundary between the Clans. "I'll come and visit you sometimes, if you want me to that is."

"Ok… and yes, I'd like that very much."

"How about…" he paused to think for a few moments, "we meet at moon-high the day after tomorrow. And then every other day at after that at moon-high until the next gathering."

"Sounds good..."

"Miss you…" he trotted over the border, Silverheart could tell that he was struggling not to look back at her. Hating how hard this was, she slid into the bushes and repeated his last words just loud enough for him to hear.

"Miss you too…" When he had disappeared from her view, Silverheart turned around and started slowly back to camp. _It would have better if this had been a clean good-bye, but I don't think I could have done that… I know it will just end up hurting us both in the end… if only he didn't feel duty bound to return to ThunderClan… At least I get to see him in a few days; that will have to do…_

On her way back to camp, Silverheart found few prey items. When she padded out of the forest, all she had were two small mice, which were barley a mouthful, and a tiny vole to show for her efforts. They were placed with every-thing else on the pile, an old stale squirrel and a couple more tiny mice. _It's barley past leaf-green, and the prey is hiding like it is leaf-bare rather than leaf-fall. What are we going to do if they disappear all together earlier than we expected?_

"Silverheart, I'm so glad that you're back and safe!" someone called, rousing the silver she-cat out of her morbid thoughts.

"Flowerpaw, it's good to see you. Were you lazy while I was gone, or were you practicing for your assessment today?"

"It's still today? Uh… yeah, I was practicing…"

"We'll just see about that. You have until sun-high, to catch as much prey as you can. Remember, I will be watching you, but you won't know where I am. So, good luck, Flowerpaw, you'll need it. Go." Silverheart watched as her apprentice raced into the tress, and followed at a somewhat slower pace. _Good form… yes, you're doing well, Flowerpaw. Don't miss that rustle there…_ Silverheart silently cheered when Flowerpaw managed to pin down the mouse. _She was practicing. Oh, good try._ Flowerpaw had missed an easy leap, and looked around sheepishly, knowing that her mentor probably saw that. _Don't worry; no cat is perfect on their first assessment. _Silverheart continued to track Flowerpaw as the tabby she-cat circled around IceClan territory in search of prey. At sun-high, Silverheart picked a spot to meet her apprentice. She stepped out of the bushes just as Flowerpaw was walking past.

"Silverheart!" Flowerpaw exclaimed, "You scared me!" _Better you than me._

"You did well today, Flowerpaw. You caught four of the six prey creatures you found." _Even if they will barley feed the queens._ "Carry them back to camp, then meet me in the training hollow, you need to practice before you train with Snowpaw in a few days."

"Yes Silverheart." Flowerpaw dipped her head, and began to make her way back to the places she had stored her prey. When she had gone, Silverheart took the scenic route to the training hollow. _I wonder if she practiced her battle moves as well as her hunting ones. Two days doesn't really make a difference, but practice is practice after all…_ The silver she-cat continued to think on the subject all the way to the hollow. She was surprised to find Flowerpaw already there.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I'm asking the questions here. Why were you here so fast?"

"I've been practicing, remember?" _We'll see about that._ Without warning, Silverheart leaped at Flowerpaw. The tabby apprentice wasn't expecting it, so she took full force of Silverheart's attack.

"You've got to learn to expect the unexpected."

"But I want ready!"

"In battle, there is no 'I wasn't ready' can you imagine someone just backing off and saying 'Oh, sorry, are you ready now? I'm about to attack you.' I didn't think so." Silverheart let her apprentice get up, and have a second to breathe before they were at it again. Flowerpaw did much better than before, managing to dodge almost every one of Silverheart's attacks. Eventually, she was pinned down again, with both she-cats panting hard. "Good work, but I suggest flailing your paws a little less, and hitting your opponent more. All-in-all, I think you're ready to battle Snowpaw in a few days."

"Great, can I be excused now?"

"After you report to Briarberry to see if she needs any help, then see if the elders need anything. If they don't, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks!" the tabby apprentice called over her shoulder as she started to head back to camp. _Now what should I do… it's too late for a nap, and I don't feel like hunting… maybe I'll go see how Splitfang's doing... _Silverheart took a different route back than her apprentice had. Against her will, she began to think about Cinderstrike. _Here I go again… I have to get my mind off him… and it really won't help that we'll be seeing each other the day after tomorrow… this will just happen all over again._ She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she almost bumped into the cat that she was looking for.

"Silverheart, you almost ran me over."

"Sorry, Splitfang, I was thinking…"

"Well, I was looking for someone to lead the dawn patrol tomorrow, are you up to it?"

"Yes, I can do it. How's your paw by the way?"

"Much better, thanks for asking. Where would we warriors be without the medicine cats? See you later." The deputy padded away to go and sit by Clovertail, obviously not seeking and answer to his question. The sight of them together made Silverheart start thinking all over again. _I give up, no matter what I do or where I go, I'll still think of him. Might as well go and sulk in the warriors' den until I have to lead the dawn patrol tomorrow…_

The days following Cinderstrike's departure seamed to drag by. Silverheart went about her warrior duties in a haze, just doing enough to get them done. Upon the day that they were to meet, Silverheart was finally shaken from her daze. She rushed about her duties in half the time it normal took, and answered questions in the shortest way possible. When it was finally time to get going, Silverheart near tore out of camp. She barely managed to contain her headlong rush into a brisk trot, and was a tiny bit early at the spot where she had seen Cinderstrike last, so she hid in the bushes until she could see him stepping over the border.

"Silverheart," He whispered, "are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here" she slid out of the foliage and into the moonlight. It made her silver pelt glow softly, adding to the effect of the night.

"Follow me." Cinderstrike took off up a tree a few fox-lengths away. Silver-heart climbed up after him, wondering what he was doing. She found out when he motioned of her to walk out on a branch that stood out from the tree as a perfect line. It was so close to the other tree, the branch had actually grown into it, creating a natural platform. Cinderstrike was perched on said platform, looking up at the half moon floating in the sky.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight." Silverheart commented when she had joined Cinderstrike on the branch.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh… don't start that up," Silverheart blushed.

"Why not? It's true." Cinderstrike wrapped his tail around Silverheart, holding her close to him. In return, she leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't answer the question, instead letting it float into the night as the moon started to set, and dawn's first rays began to color the velvet black sky pink and orange.

"We should get back now…" Silverheart said when she could just barely make out the stars.

"Yes… I'll see you in a few days." Cinderstrike pulled away, and started back down the tree. Silverheart waited until she was sure that he was gone before she began the descent herself.

"Good-bye…" she whispered to the empty forest, and started on the not so long but lonely way back to camp…

"Silverheart, I need to speak with you." Briarberry called from the medicine den.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about you. You spend almost all of your time thinking about Cinderstrike instead of the Clan. Can't you see that if you continue to meet with him it will just end of hurting you, and the ones that you care about?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't understand."

"How would you know if I understood or not?"

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. But you're a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Briarberry's eyes narrowed, like she was trying to see what Silverheart was getting at.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Anyways, please, at least think about what I told you. Remember that you aren't the only one who has to be away from those they love…" A sad glimmer sparked in the medicine cat's eye then, almost like there was something that was left unspoken, and that something was trying to escape. It was soon replaced by another flicker of emotion, something like… realization.

"I have to go…" Silverheart paced out of the medicine den before Briarberry could say more. She was in a fine temper too. _Mouse-brain, like she would know anything about what I feel. Then again… she is right, meeting with Cinderstrike is only making me feel worse..._

"Hey, Silverheart, can I have word with you?" _More talking? _

"What is it Frostfeather?"

"I just wanted to say how happy I was for you. I mean, you finally found someone, even if he is from a different Clan. I just hope everything works out!"

"Thanks. How is it going with Fiercefang?"

"Great, we're sharing a nest now. He has the strangest sense of humor though. I don't get what he means half of the time! Ah well, we're going on a hunting trip right now, so I'll see you later." _Wish me and Cinderstrike could do that…_

"Good luck."

"Are you ready, Flowerpaw?" Snowpaw called from across the training hollow.

"Only if you are!" _Nice comeback…_

"Ok you two," Farstripe yowled to get their attention, "I want a nice clean fight. No dirty tricks or you'll be searching the elders for trick for the next eight moons. Ready? GO!" Like a flash, both apprentices were at it. Snowpaw was bigger and stronger than Flowerpaw, but Flowerpaw was faster. She whipped around giving blow for blow and more as Snowpaw struggled to keep up. Soon they were both breathing hard from exertion, but Snowpaw more than Flowerpaw. The tabby apprentice was about to go for the final blow, when Snowpaw finally caught up with her, and Flowerpaw was pinned to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Snowpaw was instantly worried.

"Yes, I'm barley even bleeding, but look at you." She was right; Snowpaw was cut in at least a dozen different places, while Flowerpaw had few.

"We forgot to tell them no claws…" Farstripe mumbled to Silverheart while Snowpaw let Flowerpaw up.

"They'll have to learn someday that you can't always be gentle." Someone else answered Farstripe. It was Moonstar. "I watched your performance today, Snowpaw, and I think it's time for you to become a warrior along with Spotpaw. If you all would follow me back to camp, the ceremony can begin."

"I'm so proud of you!" Farstripe congratulated her apprentice on the way back to camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Moonstar waited until the IceClan had assembled before she continued. "I have two warriors to appoint today, and I believe I am a little late. Snowpaw, Spotpaw, please step forward." They did so, excitement shinning in both of their eyes. "I, Moonstar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Snowpaw, Spotpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" they both chimed in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfall; StarClan honors your kind and gentle demeanor. And Spotpaw, you will be known as Spotfoot. StarClan honors you for your irrepressible enthusiasm. We welcome you both as full members of IceClan!" Everyone cheered for the two new warriors. "You will sit a silent vigil tonight, and the rest of the clan will sleep well knowing that you are protecting us."

A few days later at the gathering, Silverheart was surprised to see Mistyfoot up on the Great Oak instead of Leopardstar. An air of tension seemed to prevail around the Clans that night too, like something had happened. Silverheart saw Cinderstrike sitting alone, so she slid up next to him.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Hello, Silverheart." His eyes were sparkling more than usual, like he was hiding something. "I have a surprise for you, but that's not till later. Look, we're starting."

"Cats of the Clans," Mistyfoot called for attention, "I bring sad news. Leopardstar has lost her last life, so I am now Mistystar, leader of RiverClan." Gasps rose from the ranks of the other Clans, and those sitting near RiverClan cats murmured apologizes and condolences. "Other than that, we are doing well enough."

Onestar was next. "WindClan is well, nothing worth mentioning has happened."

Firestar stepped up after Onestar finished. "ThunderClan is fine… We have three new warriors, Briarlight, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe."

Moonstar was after him. "IceClan does well. We have two new warriors, Snowfall and Spotfoot." She paused to let a half-hearted cheer rise from the crowd of cats. "That is all."

Blackstar stalked forward with an air of contempt about him. More than usual, Silverheart noted. "ShadowClan is in excellent condition, anyone who tries to mess with us will be sorely sorry." He stepped back with a glare to Firestar.

"If that is all," Mistystar spoke up, "I think it's time to go."

"One more thing," Cinderstrike suddenly burst out. "Firestar, I will not be returning to ThunderClan with you. I now realize my place is in IceClan… with Silverheart."

A smile seamed to flicker on Firestar's face before he answered. "Very well, I look forward to seeing you at the next gathering."

"You left your Clan for me?" Silverheart asked when they were on the way back. She was both shocked and overjoyed.

"IceClan is my Clan now."

"Come on, we're falling behind." She quickened her pace to keep up with the rest, and to give her a second to let what had just happened sink in. _Now we can be together, no matter what._ Before she forgot, she asked Cinderstrike a question. "What was up with Firestar and Blackstar today? I know they don't get along, but everyone seemed… on edge, more than usual."

"ThunderClan and ShadowClan had a fight." Seeing Silverheart's concern, he quickly continued. "It was just before I got back, so I didn't get to participate."

"I'd have hated to see you hurt…" _Or dead… no! I won't think about that. Not now, not ever._

"Don't worry about me."

Back at camp, Silverheart and Cinderstrike headed to the warriors' den. But before they could go any distance, Eagletalon stepped in front of Silverheart, cutting them off.

"What's this _ThunderClan_," he spat out the word, as if he hated even saying it, "doing here?"

"Cinderstrike has decided to leave ThunderClan and join IceClan." Silverheart calmly explained.

"Well, he should have stayed in ThunderClan."

"But everyone is welcome in IceClan; otherwise we would be no better than those who cast us out."

"Spare me." Eagletalon proceeded to go off on one of his long rants, turning his back to them. Silverheart ignored him, and started to the warriors' den again, motioning for Cinderstrike to follow her.

"What got his tail in a knot?" Cinderstrike whispered when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Silverheart admitted, "he used to be nice."

"Don't let him bother you; I'll take care of him if it comes to it." Cinderstrike's amber eyes blazed for a moment before they returned to their usual subtle glow.

"If it comes to that, I can take care of myself." Silverheart snapped slightly.

"Whatever you say. Which nest is yours again?"

"Figure it out; you should be pretty familiar with my scent by now." Cinderstrike just glared at her for a moment, before drawing in a deep breath. He stepped over a few other cats, and stood by one of the empty nests.

"Is this it?"

"Yes," Silverheart padded up to join him, but slid past him. However, before she could set paw in the nest, Cinderstrike was already there, with is head on his paws. She rolled her eyes, and joined him, snuggling up against his warm grey fur.

"Good night," he whispered in her ear.

"Night…" she mumbled in return. _Finally I don't have to wish that he was here anymore. We can do all of the things that Fiercefang and Frostfeather do. We can be together…_

Morning came all too soon for Silverheart. She just wanted to stay in the nest with Cinderstrike for… _Wait, where is he? Don't tell me that it was all a dream last night…_ Pushing herself to her paws, Silverheart trotted out of the warriors' den. To her relief, she saw Cinderstrike's familiar gray pelt. Her relief turned to anxiety when she saw Eagletalon right in front of it. Even from the distance she was, Silverheart could see that both were bristling, and close to exchanging blows. She rushed over there, intent on stopping it before it got that far.

"What are you two doing?!" she hissed as she shouldered her way to stand in-between the toms, looking back and forth at each of them. "Well?"

"I was just telling Cinderstrike here that he better watch his step around this place, and not try to _steal_ anything." Eagletalon did not take his eyes off of Cinder-strike when he answered, but some of the fire had left them.

"And I was telling Eagletalon," Cinderstrike retorted, "that I can't steal something that is already mine."

Silverheart knew at once what they had been arguing about. _Stupid toms… what was StarClan thinking when they made them this way?_ "You two are acting like kits fighting over whose turn it is to catch the moss ball. Eagletalon, I already told you that I just wanted to be friends. If you real cared about me, you'd see that I was happy, and to stop medaling." She fought to keep her voice calm, and when Cinderstrike let out a small smug purr, she almost lost. "And you," she flicked her gaze to him. He was silent immediately. "Don't make me think twice about my decision." It was Eagletalon's turn to smirk, and a small twinkle seamed to illuminate his eye for a second before he smothered it.

"Your absolute right, Silverheart, but if I truly cared about you, and I do, then I would not let you stay with him. This is not over, and some day I will win." He stalked away then, and disappeared into the forest.

"Since that's over, care to do some hunting with me?" Cinderstrike said after a few moments.

"Maybe later, I need to find Flowerpaw and take her."

"All right, see you then."

Silverheart didn't say anything, and quickly made her way to the apprentices' den. "Flowerpaw, are you there?" she called at the entrance.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." The tabby she-cat's voice called back. "What are we going to do today?"

"Hunting, and maybe a few battle lessons."

"Can I talk to you before we go?"

"Of course."

"It's Shadowpaw and Silentpaw again. I did what you told me, and I think I want to stick with Silentpaw, but Shadowpaw doesn't seem to get the hint. They've been fighting so much lately, and it's gotten so bad that they can't even look at each other without bristling. And it's driving Silentpaw away, I don't want him to go, but I don't know what to do." She looked up to Silverheart with a silent plea for help. _This is just like Cinderstrike and Eagletalon… I don't know what to tell her…_

"I don't know what to say, Flowerpaw, except to keep trying to get it through Shadowpaw's thick head."

"All right…" Flowerpaw sniffed, "can we go know? I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Of course…" _Neither do I… _

All throughout hunting, Silverheart was distracted by her problems. She let easy catches pass her by, and didn't even comment about them. Finally, she called a halt. "Flowerpaw, I can't concentrate right now. Carry back what you've found, and meet me at the training hollow." The tabby apprentice nodded, and back-tracked to find the few prey items that she had managed to catch. She padded slowly to the hollow, but beat her apprentice this time.

"What are we going to do today?" Flowerpaw said when she returned.

"It's high time I teach you how to take on a badger. Of course, try to stay clear of them if you can, but if you absolutely need to fight one, here's how. You're the badger." Silverheart reared up, and leaped forward, just high enough to clear a badger's back. She landed without her forepaws touching the ground, and spun around extremely fast. She then ducked down, onto four paws, and twisted slightly to the side, and snapped her jaws shut in the air with an audible _click_ next to Flowerpaw's back leg. "You have to twist farther than that, but that's as far as I can go." She turned her head to glance at her scar, flicking her tail irritably. "Make sure your leap will clear the badger's back, if you land on top of it, it will be able to roll over and squish you underneath it. Ok, now I'm the badger, come and get me."

"All right…" Flowerpaw stood back on her hind legs, very wobbly.

"Focus on something solid, it will help you balance." Silverheart called out a quick tip. Flowerpaw nodded, and focus on a point just past her mentor. She leapt, just clearing Silverheart's head. "No, higher, you have to clear a badger's back, not mine. Again." Flowerpaw reared again, cleared the jump, landed, and spun. She twisted, more than Silverheart had, and finished by nipping her mentor's leg. "Perfect, practice on your balance a bit more, plus the jump then any badger will run away in just one hit."

"Thanks Silverheart." Flowerpaw was panting slightly. "I'll practice, even when you don't tell me too, I what to become a great warrior!"

"Keep practicing and you will, maybe with Silentpaw?" She had Flowerpaw perform the move a few more times before she called a halt.

"Are we done for the day?"

"Not quite, I want to see how well you can climb a tree."

"What?!" Flowerpaw started at Silverheart in disbelief.

"You heard me, climb up that tree there," Silverheart pointed to a nearby Spruce, "and tell me what you can see when you reach the highest branch that will hold your weight." Flowerpaw reluctantly nodded, and proceeded to climb the tree. "Keep a good grip with your front claws, and push up with your back legs to get a little extra momentum." Flowerpaw did not reply, instead she did what Silverheart suggested, and soon was at the top of the tree.

"I can see the mountain from here, and Moonstar's cave. I can see a little bit of the moorland that we have, and some of ThunderClan's forest. That's about it… unless you count the band of cats that are hurtling towards her from ShadowClan."

"WHAT?! Come down now, we have to warn the Clan!" Silverheart bolted off as soon as Flowerpaw's paws touched the ground. She stretched her legs out to their fullest extension with every leaping stride, trying to get as far as possible in one step. Flowerpaw just barely kept up, if the situation hadn't been so dire, Silver-heart would have been proud of her.

Once at camp, Silverheart slid to a stop just before crashing into the wall of the mountain. "ShadowClan is attacking!" she yowled, "Get out here!" Moonstar, although the farthest away, was by her side first. Just as the last warrior gather, Blackstar stepped out of the trees.

"I don't want to shed blood here today, Moonstar, but I want to know something."

"What is it, Blackstar?" Moonstar spat back at him, stepping slightly ahead of the rest of the Clan, with Splitfang and Silverheart flanking her.

"I simply want to know why you have been hunting on our territory."

"IceClan does not need any of your territory, Blackstar, so your claims are wrong. We do not trespass; it is you who trespass on our territory."

"Think what you will, half-clan," Blackstar hissed, "but if one more half-clan scent is even a whisker-length inside the boarder, we will be back, and blood will be shed." With a flick of his tail, Blackstar turned and melted back into the forest.

"You will never win, Blackstar." Moonstar muttered under her breath, "I will not let you." she spun around, and padded up to the high-ledge. Silverheart could see her fury pent up just beneath the surface. "Splitfang, double the patrols along the ShadowClan border, and mark it perfectly, don't set one whisker over the border. If it's a war Blackstar wants, it's a war he shall get."

"Yes Moonstar, do you want us to attack every ShadowClan cat we see?"

"Only if they step across the border, even though I would love to beat Blackstar once and for all, we do not need blood to be shed in the wrong places. He must provoke the fight; others usually side with those defending their homes." She raised her voice then, so all could hear her. "I want at least half of the warriors in camp at all times. If you must leave camp for any length of time, I want you to report to Splitfang, or if you can't find him, Silverheart. Train your apprentices some more battle skills if needed be, when and if Blackstar comes, we will be ready!"

"Cinderstrike, I want a word with you." Someone from outside the warriors' den yowled. It was three days after Blackstar's appearance, and tensions were still running high.

"Just go back to sleep," Cinderstrike whispered to Silverheart when she tried to get up. "I'll be back in a moment." She mumbled something unintelligible in return, and settled back down. "What is it, Eagletalon?" She heard Cinderstrike ask. _Not Eagletalon again!?_ Silverheart was wide awake now, though she stayed still in the nest.

"I just want you to know… Silverheart was mine before you came along. It is obvious that we cannot get along with this matter in the way. She is clouded by something, so I propose a fight to settle this once and for all. If I win, you go back to ThunderClan and never return, if you win, I will leave you two in peace. Have at you, ThunderClan!" _If he thought that I was 'his' he must be more mouse-brained than I thought._

"Real warriors know when the fight is lost, and you have lost." Cinderstrike said, Silverheart could tell that he was trying to control his voice. "We do not need to shed our blood here, when it would be better used to keep ShadowClan away. And, yet again, I am no longer a ThunderClan cat. I belong in IceClan." Silverheart heard him turn, returning to the den.

"Coward! You're just afraid that you'll lose!" Eagletalon taunted. _Don't fall for it, Cinderstrike, he's only trying to force you to…_ her silent plea was cut short as Cinderstrike spun around and tackled Eagletalon. Forgetting that she was supposed to be sleeping, Silverheart ran out of the cave. She did not interfere, for she knew it would just hurt Cinderstrike's pride. _Toms… what goes on in their heads that make them act this way?_ So instead, shesat at the entrance to the warriors' den and watched.

"You'll pay for calling me a coward!" Cinderstrike screeched as he bit down on Eagletalon's front right paw. Eagletalon batted somewhat weakly at Cinderstrike, obviously not expecting such fierce attacks. Things really got going when Cinderstrike was finally shaken off. Eagletalon went on a mad barrage of blows, which Cinderstrike neatly dodge or couther attacked. Soon Eagletalon was bloody and winded, but would not give up. There were a few more minutes of intense battling before Eagletalon suddenly froze.

"You will pay for everything, this will not go forgotten." Eagletalon hissed one more threat, and slumped to the ground unconscious.

"What in the world is going on here!?" _Mouse-dung… its Moonstar._

"Eagletalon challenged me to a fight; I was not going to accept when he called me a coward. You see, I could not let that go unanswered, for it would have proven that I truly was." Cinderstrike turned to IceClan's leader, but not quite with is back to Eagletalon.

"Take him to Briarberry, then report to the high-ledge. It seems that we need to have a discussion. Cats of IceClan, a meeting is needed, gather beneath the high-ledge." Moonstar yowled as she padded up to the Clan's meeting place. Silverheart followed her, a bit slower so she would not have to say anything.

"I'm sorry for having to fight, I did not want to, but he forced me." Cinderstrike apologized when he caught up to Silverheart.

"I know, but be quiet now, Moonstar is talking."

"It has come to my attention that certain cats are fighting each other when they should be fighting the oncoming leaf-bear. If this continues, these certain cats will be punished along with any others who follow in their paw-steps. We should be getting ready to defend ourselves if needed, getting stronger instead of weakening ourselves with petty fights. Remember my warning, for it will not come again." Moonstar jumped down from the high-ledge, ending the meeting.

"Eagletalon looked pretty bad, are you sure you didn't kill him?"

"Yes, he was still breathing when Briarberry took him. Believe it or not, I was being gentle." Silverheart didn't know what to say. _If that was gentle, I'd hate to see what his version of 'rough' would be… _

"Silverheart?"

"What?" Silverheart jumped slightly. She had zoned out again, not hearing at all what Cinderstrike had said to her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Did you have anywhere particular in mind?"

"No… don't you?"

"Yes, I know somewhere I think you'll like." A little skeptical, she-cat followed tom out into the forest.

As they traveled, the sun sank behind the mountains, plunging the world into night. Cinderstrike showed no signs of turning back, even though they were getting a little close to the ThunderClan boarder. Silverheart was beginning to worry that he was lost, when all of a sudden he stopped short. Unable to stop, she bumped into him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She obeyed, and felt his tail come to rest on her back to act as her guide for the last few fox-lengths. "Tell me what you think." He stepped away, allowing Silverheart room to turn around if she wished.

"It's… perfect," was the only thing that she could manage to say as she looked around the beautiful hollow. Flowers grew almost everywhere, even in the trees. They floated and swirled down, creating a never ceasing rain of pinkish petals to land on the two cats. Where they were no flowers, grass grew straight and tall, as if no paw had ever stepped on it. Up in the sky, through the ring of trees, Silverpelt blazed strongly, illuminating the silent clearing in a slightly eerie manner. That was lost on Silverheart though, for it was as she had said, perfect.

"I knew you'd like it." Cinderstrike purred.

"Well, you were right," Silverheart pressed up close to him.

Time passed slowly that night, as if the world itself had frozen, allowing the two cats infinite time to spend alone together. They did a manner of things, the simplest of which was just sitting side-by-side so close that it was hard to distinguish them as two separate cats, and enjoying the other's company. That perfect time in that perfect place had to draw to a close, however, no matter how much Silverheart wished for it not to. She and Cinderstrike laid with the soft grass pressing against their backs, gazing up at Silverpelt as it faded and gave way to dawn's first light.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Silverheart sighed as she rolled over and stretched.

"So do I, but we can come back and visit soon if you like." Cinderstrike agreed, craning his neck to see Silverheart.

"Get up, lazy-tail. We have to get back to camp."

"What will we tell everyone? About where we were for half the day and all of the night?"

Silverheart though for a moment before she replied, "If anyone asks, then they would sure be nosey. We tell them to mind their own business."

"That's a good one… Come on, we have to get gong if we want to get back today." Cinderstrike got up and shook the grass out of his fur before he took the lead for the journey back to IceClan's camp.

"Run, Moonshine! I'll hold them off." Silverheart leaped in front of her friend, blocking the blow that was meant for her. She saw a black and white pelt whirl around and run off before a piecing shriek was torn for her jaws. Her side had been ripped open from just below her ear, across her shoulder, down her entire side, and ending just below the hip of her left back leg. She felt no pain as she fought on, but as soon as the fighting creased, she collapsed upon the forest floor, her vision flickering in and out. She could feel her blood soaking her fur and the ground beneath her. The rain washed it away before it could settle deeply into the soil, however. Thankful for that one thing, the wounded silver warrior relaxed for a moment.

Soon Silverheart became aware agony coursed through her entire being as she started to drag herself across the forest floor. The sound of the ShadowClan cats faded into the distance, but Silverheart knew she could not rest again. Painful mouse-length by painful mouse-length she hauled her broken body across the soaking ground. Lightning shot through the sky, thunder rumbling right after it. Silverheart hoped that the lightning would not touch a tree, for she knew that she would not be able to out-run a fire.

An eternity passed before the rain stopped, and Silverheart was able to pick up the slightest whiff on Moonshine's scent. It was faint, but she could tell that it was not old. It seemed that Moonshine had actually stopped here with Briarberry for a few moments. Silverheart could move herself across the ground no longer, so she just curled up on the forest floor instead. Raising her head for a quick look around, she lapped weakly at her fur. It had been turned dark grey by the rain, and now by her blood. She managed to get a few spots back to the normal light silver color before she gave up. _I can't go on anymore… it's in the paws of StarClan now…_

Another eternity passed before Silverheart heard paw steps. "Silverheart! What happened to you!?"

Silverheart recognized Moonshine's frantic wail, and raised her head again. She spoke, though the words came in broken gasps. She tried to smile up at her friend's anxious face, but sank into unconsciousness instead.

"Can you hear me?" a voice sounded by her side.

"Huh?" Silverheart arched her back and swatted her paws around as her wound burned.

"Always the fighter, even when you were naught but a wet ball of fur." A _Mrrow _soundedfrom above her. "Welcome to StarClan, Silverheart. Before you ask, no, you are not dead. We are just helping your wounds heal a little bit. Briar-berry is doing exceptionally well, you'd still live if we didn't help, but you'd have to retire to the elders den." Silverheart tried to say something, but a tail clamped her muzzle shut. She vaguely recognized the scent, but she could not tell who it was. "No, don't try to speak. Just relax; it's time for you to return to the world. Just remember, you and your two friends are special cats. Take good care of them."

"Silverheart, wake up." Someone was prodding her with a paw. Her eyes snapped open. They were gazing into the ones of Cinderstrike. "Thank StarClan; you were beginning to scare me."

Sitting up, Silverheart gave her chest a few comforting licks before she answered. She imagined that she could still taste her blood there, even though that had been many moons ago. "I'm sorry, I was having a dream about this…" she twisted to nose at her left shoulder, the scared one. It tingled a bit, like a slight memory of the pain it had once caused.

"Oh… I can't imagine what it must have been like…" Cinderstrike faltered, obviously not knowing what to say. _No, you can't. I doubt there's anything more painful that being ripped open…_

Not saying anything, Silverheart padded out of the den, and into the fading sunlight of leaf-fall. She fluffed up her fur, trying to retain some of the warmth from within the warriors' den. _This was how cold it used to get at the very end of Leaf-fall back in ThunderClan camp, how much colder is it going to get?_ "But I want to go exploring _outside _the camp!" Someone's yowl carried from the nursery, interrupting anymore of Silverheart's thoughts.

"I told you, not until you're an apprentice. Go and play outside, but if you put one paw out of camp StarClan help me!"

"Come one Sleetkit!" A flash of grey and black tabby fur shot out of the nursery, followed by a creamy white one. Patchtail followed them out more slowly, staying on the path to better watch them. Spotting Silverheart, she waved her tail, and padded down the incline.

"Silverheart, could you watch Rockkit and Sleetkit for me for a little bit? I want to take a walk around; it's been ages since I set paw out of this camp."

"Ah…" Silverheart was startled that Patchtail was about to entrust her with the care of her kits, even though it would just be for a little bit. "Sure, take all the time you need." Silverheart stepped around the queen, and took up a position close to the playing kits.

"Silverheart!" Sleetkit yowled, "Look what I can do!" Silverheart winced when the kit pounced on and bit down hard on the tail she had forgotten to keep out of the way.

"Great job, Sleetkit. The prey had better run and hide when you get after them."

"I can do even better!" Rockkit pawed at Silverheart's side for her attention. Again, much to Silverheart's dismay, her tail was the target. Sweeping it away, she suggested something else.

"Why not that leaf right there instead?"

"Ok!" Rockkit changed her direction, and leaped a slightly up into the air. She yowled a little, and batted the leaf around. It came to rest between Silver-heart's front paws; she quickly batted it back before the kits could land on them too. Glancing away from the kits a moment, Silverheart saw Eagletalon starring at her. Farstripe padded up to him, and Silverheart can see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear what she is saying. Eagletalon ignored her, continuing to stare at Silverheart. Farstripe followed his gaze, her face twisting into both an expression of hate and pain. She stalked off into the forest with nary a backwards glance.

Suppressing a shudder, Silverheart turned her attention back to the kits. Her heart skipped a beat when they were not where she had left them before. She breathed a sigh of relief, however, when she saw them rolling around a few tail-lengths away. "Get back here!" she called to them, for they were straying dangerously close to the forest.

She got up, and was about to go and fetch them, when Patchtail returned. "What did I tell you about going near the forest before you were apprentices?" Storming into camp, the irate queen picked up a protesting Rockkit up by her scruff. "Silverheart, can I ask you one more favor?" Silverheart just nodded. "Carry Sleetkit back to the nursery for me." Obeying Patchtail without hesitating, Silverheart picked up Sleetkit and followed the kit's mother back to the nursery. As she left, she could hear her scolding her kits for going so close to the forest. _I would never say this to her face, but I think she's being a little tough on those two. They probably didn't even notice that they were close to the forest… _Another though crossed her mind. _I wonder if I'll ever have kits…_

Silverheart paused to wait for the rest of her Clan to cross the log to the island before she did. When she emerged into the clearing, she saw that Thunder-Clan was there, as was RiverClan. _Where are ShadowClan and WindClan?_ To pass the time before they got here, Silverheart looked around the clearing. She spotted a few cats she knew, but didn't want to talk to. Lionblaze was talking to Cinderstrike, which Silverheart found very interesting. She was half way across the clearing to join them when the sound of pounding paws drifted on the night air. The other two clans had finally arrived.

Yowling for the gathering to begin, Blackstar bounded past all the rest of the leaders and onto the Great Oak. The rest quickly followed him, obviously curious about his haste. When they had at last settled, Blackstar spoke out. "I warned you, Moonstar. I warned you not to come onto our territory, and you did anyways." He waved his tail, and some ShadowClan cat came out of the foliage surrounding the gathering place, some fresh-kill in his jaws. "This was found deep within our territory. It is covered in half-clan scent."

"No IceClan warriors have hunted on ShadowClan territory. No matter how many pieces of fresh-kill you bring me with our scent on it, I will always deny it."

"Do what you will half-clan, but stay off of ShadowClan territory. Just one more, and there won't be a problem anymore." Silverheart glanced up at the moon, wondering what StarClan thought of this. To her surprise, the sky was clear. _Well, I guess there isn't really fighting going on…_ Other reports were made, and teach Clan went their separate ways.

The day following the gathering, Moonstar called an early morning meeting. "At the gathering last night, Blackstar brought a piece of fresh-kill that he claimed an IceClan cat killed." She was forced to pause as gasps of shock and cries of outrage ran through the ranks of cats. When they were again silent, Moonstar continued. "There will be a permanent double guard around the camp at all hours. Extra patrols around the ShadowClan border will also be needed. Do not step out of the cover of the forest, and do not let yourselves be seen. I will be on first patrol with Silverheart, Sunclaw, Polarpelt and Clovertail. Watch the camp while I'm gone, Splitfang, and start a guard rotation." Moonstar jumped down from the high-ledge, and joined the rest of the patrol.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Silverheart whispered as she fell into step with Moonstar.

"We are not _looking _for anything. We are simply making sure that Blackstar doesn't take us by surprise. He may take a while to attack, so I must tell the Clan not to waste any of their energy. When they aren't hunting, on patrol, or on gaud duty, they must be resting. Remind me to tell them that will you?"

"Sure, whatever you say Moonstar."

Things went as such for several days after that. It was not but a whirl of hunting, gaud duty, and patrols to Silverheart. She was slowly being run down by the hectic schedule, and it did not help that she still had to train Flowerpaw. _At least she'll be a warrior soon… I hope. There's not much more I can teach her._

"ShadowClan has been too quiet," Bigtail mumbled for the hundredth time to Darkpaw. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they will end up as mates someday. Let's hope not though, who knows what their kits would be like when they both have horrible tempers…_ "I say we should just attack before they can attack us, and prove to them that we don't steal prey from them."

Silverheart was about to tell the gray warrior to shut up from her spot in a patch of sunlight, when someone interrupted her. "Put a mouse in it, Bigmouth. Moonstar has told us what to do, and we will do them." Embertail's irritated meow sounded from the entrance to the camp.

"I wasn't talking to you, crow-food breath."

"Well, you kind of shouted it in to air, again, so I thought I might as well answer."

"No one asked you!" Bigtail stood up and stormed out of camp.

"I hope he get in trouble for that. We're not supposed to go anywhere unless we're hunting or patrolling." Embertail said with a slight smirk.

"Maybe he'll catch something to save his fur." Frostfeather mewed from where she was sharing tongues with Fiercefang.

"Or maybe not," everyone jumped up when Moonstar spoke. No one had seen her pad up. "Don't worry about it, though. He is right. I should be doing something other than playing defender. If Blackstar doesn't attack by the next gathering, I will go on and attack him. We can't keep this up forever, even if we had twice the warriors that we do. When Bigtail comes back, tell him that I want to see him in my den."

"Moonstar, wait!" Clovertail bounded through the entrance to camp at the head of her patrol. "We patrolled the ShadowClan boarder again. They have just renewed the scent markers, as did we. Other than that, there is no more news that I can give you."

"Thank you, Clovertail. You and the rest of your patrol grab some fresh-kill and rest until it is your turn to be on guard duty."

Cinderstrike had been in Clovertail's patrol, and brought a mouse over to Silverheart. "Want to share?" he dropped the mouse in front of her, but sat at her side.

"No, you eat it all. I'm not that hungry." Silverheart stretched and rose into a sitting position so she could better look around the camp.

"Suit yourself." The dark grey tom gulped down his meal in a few bites. When he finished, he followed his companions gaze to look at the forest. "What's on your mind?" he finally asked.

"Not much," Silverheart answered truthfully. "I'm just tired, and I wish something would happen soon so we can all relax again."

"So do I…"

Stifling a yawn, Silverheart continued. "I'm on the moon-high patrol tonight, right?"

"I think so… Yes, you are. Every time I'm on sun-high, you do the moon-high one."

"I think I'll go catch a quick nap then. If I'm not up, come and get me when the sunset patrol comes back."

It felt like only a moment had passed since Silverheart had closed her eyes and laid down to sleep when Cinderstrike prodded her awake again. "I let you sleep a little bit longer than you asked. When I came in earlier, you just looked so peaceful; I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"'s all right." Silverheart mumbled as she rose from the nest. "See you when I get back." Padding out of the den, Silverheart joined the other cats that made up her patrol.

"Almost time to go," Splitfang murmured, "where's Shadowpaw?"

"Coming!" the black tom ran out of the apprentices' den, scraps of moss still sticking to his pelt.

"Let's get going." Splitfang turned around and headed out into the forest, the patrol fanning out behind him.

All was quiet that night, nary a thing to show that anything was amiss. The IceClan cats trod on through the silent forest, intent on their mission. When they were half way around ShadowClan territory, the noiseless world was shattered by the screeching of cats in battle. Silverheart had barley any time to react when some other cat leaped upon her, knocking her to the ground. She struck its belly with her back paws several times, and was rewarded when it rolled off. Not giving it a chance to attack again, Silverheart battered it with her forepaws. Face, flank, wherever she could land a hit. It ran away yowling, and the silver warrior looked around for her next opponent. It was then she realized that they were heavily outnumbered.

"Shadowpaw!" she yowled over the melee, "Go back to camp and get some help!" He shot off without a word back into the forest, running like badgers were after him. _They might as well be, considering that Blackstar must have sent more than half of his warriors here._ Further thoughts were banished as she saw Ember-tail go down in a storm of heaving fur. She sprang over to help him, pulling of some ShadowClan cats so he could get up. Together, they fought them off as best they could, even though they were outnumbered. _If Shadowpaw doesn't get back soon, there will be no patrol to save._ Blood was starting to dry on Silverheart's fur, weighing her down a bit. Although most of it was from enemy cats, there was some of hers.

"IceClan, ATTACK!" Silverheart heard Moonstar roar over the sound of battle. _Now they are to ones outnumbered!_ Yowling with increased ferocity, Silverheart hurled herself with commitment back into the fight. It was hard finding cats who weren't already engaged by and IceClan warrior, but soon Silverheart found someone.

"Remember me?" Silverheart tackled the tom, making him crash into the ground.

"How would I remember every half-clan in fight?" He snarled, but them recognition sparked in his eyes. "Ah yes, the little half-clan that should have died."

"You will be the one to die, not me!" Silverheart roared. Using to tom as a spring board, she pushed herself off of him. "Come on, you are you too cowardly to fight like a real warrior without others covering your tail?"

"You're the coward!" he spat, charging at Silverheart. She jumped out of the way, lading with all four paws on the ground. Using the momentum, she jumped again, this time onto the tom's back. She bit down hard on the base of his neck, almost crunching the bone underneath his pelt.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you." she growled.

"It's against the warrior code!" fear was evident in the tom's voice as he spoke. He tried to shake Silverheart off, and onto roll onto his back to crush her, but Silverheart always managed to shift her weight so it was impossible.

"Not a good enough reason." Silverheart crunched down harder, making his bone creak.

"Please," he was sobbing now, "Please…" Silverheart was hit with indecision at the sound of his broken sobs. On one paw, she could kill him, and be free of the cat that had almost ended her life. But on the other, he was right. She would be breaking the warrior code. She was saved from having to choose when someone roughly hauled her off the tom's back. He shot off through the forest without a backwards glance.

She rounded on said cat, and saw that it was Cinderstrike. "Why did you do that? He deserved to die!"

"No, he wasn't worth breaking the warrior code for. Trust me."

"What did I almost do?" Silverheart closed her eyes buried her nose in his shoulder fur. Now that the battle was over, and the tom out of her sight, her rage was starting to wear off.

"Don't thing about it." She felt his tongue rasp over her ear in a soothing lick. Let's get back to camp."

Upon their return, every cat was out of the dens to greet them. The rest of the apprentice converged on Shadowpaw, congratulating him on his feats in battle. Moonstar bounded to the high-ledge, and called for her cat's attention. "All those who were wounded, report to Briarberry and Frostpaw immediately."

"How much of that blood is yours?" Cinderstrike whispered to Silverheart in the pause that followed.

"Little if not none," she replied, starting to lick it away. Turns out, she did have a few scratches, but they were shallow. She didn't want to bother Briarberry with them when other cats had far more serious injuries. When almost all of it was gone, Moonstar started to speak again.

"I hope that ShadowClan has learned its lesson, and will no longer provoke fights that have to reason to be fought. Before we all go and rest for the night, I think that a certain apprentice should become a warrior. Shadowpaw, step forward. Even in the pre-dawn darkness, Silverheart could see his eyes sparkle. "I, Moonstar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He was worked had to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"The, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowflight. StarClan honors your bravery and swiftness of paw, without which, we would have been defeated tonight. We welcome you as a full member of IceClan." Leaping down from the ledge, Moonstar laid her head on Shadowflight's, who in turn licked her shoulder.

"Shadowflight, Shadowflight, Shadowflight!" the rest of the Clan cheered, welcome the newest warrior.

"Shadowflight will hold vigil for the rest of the night, and until sun-high. The rest of you, go and get some sleep. Now that we have shown Blackstar that we are not to be messed with, our patrol and guard schedule will return to normal." A ragged cheer rose from the ranks of cats at this announcement, and all retreated to their dens.

Things after that were mercifully uneventful, until the gathering that is. At dawn, Moonstar roused her cats, naming the ones who would accompany her. Both Silverheart and Cinderstrike were picked to go, so they padded side-by-side all the way to the log bridge. The other Clans were there, so as soon as IceClan arrived, it began. Firestar, Mistystar and Onestar all reported on the usual things. It was no until Moonstar stepped up that Silverheart really listened.

"Last gathering, Blackstar brought a piece of fresh kill that had IceClan scent on it. We denied that an IceClan cat had killed it, and I believe that it was proven when we won a battle that was unfairly launched. Do you have anything to say Blackstar?"

"Nothing except that you are undeniably lucky, half-clan. ShadowClan should have won that battle, because I know that you are stealing prey from us!"

"Why would we want to steal your crow-food?" Shadowflight yowled from somewhere to Silverheart's right. "We have enough of our own prey!"

"I will not be talked to like that by any cat. This gathering is over, and if any of you think that we are weak because of that battle, then you are WRONG!" Blackstar sprang down from the Great Oak, and stormed out of the clearing with his Clan hot on his heels. Whenever shadow passed ice, hissing and growling could be heard, but ever with tensions this high, the gathering truce still held.

"Well, I think we should follow Blackstar lead, and end the gathering for tonight." Mistyfoot was next to leave, and soon Onestar, Firestar, and Moonstar followed her.

The night after the gathering, Silverheart was awakened by the sound of yowling coming from outside. "What's going on, Cinderstrike?" she mumbled in the darkness of the cave. To her annoyance, she saw that is was before dawn. She could still see Silverpelt twinkling in the black velvet sky.

"I don't know…" he whispered back from the entrance, I can't see any-thing."

Silverheart was awake by now. She rose from the somewhat scattered nest, and joined Cinderstrike at cave's mouth, but only for a moment. "Come on…" she ran passed him, heading for the high-ledge. Once there, she looked around for someone to tell her what was going on. "Clovertail, what happened?"

"It's Splitfang, someone killed him!" She wailed "I never got the chance to tell him that I was expecting his kits…"

"Oh Clovertail," Silverheart pressed softly against the sobbing she-cat's side, "it will be okay. He's probably watching you from StarClan now, and is happy that you are going to have his kits. All the cats of IceClan will tell your kits about their father, and how great he was. IceClan's first deputy!"

"Really?" Clovertail sniffed.

"Yes, now do we know what happened?"

"Cats of IceClan," Moonstar yowled before Clovertail could answer, "as you know, Splitfang has just been murdered. Shadowflight has strangely disappeared too, I do not know if he had anything to do with it, or if he was captured by the one who did this."

Before Moonstar could continue, Flowerpaw sprang up. "He promised that he wouldn't go! All that I have left is a broken promise!"

"Broken promises are everywhere…" Briarberry muttered to herself.

"Do you know something Flowerpaw?" Silverheart looked over to her apprentice, fixing her with a sharp gaze.

"Yes! Shadowflight told me that he was just going to go for a walk, but he sounded angry so I followed him. I saw him kill Splitfang… and… and… I know he won't come back!" she broke off into incoherent wailing. Before anyone could move, Silentpaw shot forward to comfort Flowerpaw. He led her to the other side of the camp, and talked soothingly to her. Once the sound of her sobs had diminished a bit, Moonstar continued.

"Now that that's cleared up, if any cat sees Shadowflight, they are to bring him here immediately. I want no cat going out alone, and I want two cats on guard duty at night rather than one. And since Splitfang was deputy, I must appoint a new one," Moonstar paused and looked around at her Clan, meeting the eyes of each cat before she went on. "I say these words before the body of Splitfang, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Silverheart will be the new deputy of IceClan."


End file.
